Sailor Moon E: Echoes of the Past
by Guardian Sailor Earth
Summary: A new enemy from the Paradox has emerged searching for the child of light. Could the two new mysterious senshi know the identity of the Child?
1. Mamoru's sister! New Senshi on the scene

Author's notes:  
Chiba Hikari means Light of the Earth   
Hiroshiba Arekku means Protector of the Stars  
  
Disclaimer:  
Sailor moon and all affiliates belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,etc.  
However, Sailor Earth and created characters and storylines belong to me.  
  
Visit my website at http://www.geocities.com/guardiansailorearth/mainhall.html  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hikari-chan, I need to tell you something before you leave."  
  
"Yes, what is it?" The blue-eyed girl looked up from the small bag she was packing. Her   
earth brown tresses cascaded down her back. Her hair was held back by a heart barrette.  
  
"Where are you going to live?" The headmistress of the orphanage asked.  
  
"I was going to move in with Hiroshiba Arekku. Why?"  
  
"Well, remember how we told you all your family died in the accident?"  
Hikari remembered the night her father lost control of the car and how they   
plummeted into the water. Arekku managed to pull Hikari out of the car before it hit the water. But Hikari couldn't grab  
her brother before the car sank. Even though she was only four at the time, Hikari constanlty reproached herself for not   
saving him. "Yes, I remember."  
  
"You and Arekku weren't the only surivivors," The headmistress began. Hikari's heart stopped beating and she held her breath,  
"Mamoru survived as well but suffered amnesia."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Usako, I'd like you to meet my new roommate, Hiroshiba Arekku. Arekku-chan, this is my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Tsukino." The blond young man said. His deep blue eyes met Usagi's and for a moment she   
felt like she had met Arekku before.   
  
"You can call me Usagi, Mr. Hiroshiba, everyone else does."  
  
"Then you can call me Arekku." The clock on the table struck three o'clock. "I almost forgot. I have to go get   
our other roommate, Mamo-chan. Nice meeting you again, Usagi-san and I hope to see you again soon." Arekku said as   
he rushed out the door.   
  
"Other roommate?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"A friend of Arekku's who needs a place to stay for awhile."  
  
"How do you know Arekku-san?"  
  
"He was transfered into the orphanage I was in. He lost his parents in an accident as well.   
We became good friends but he was soon transfered to another orphange. I saw him in school a   
couple weeks ago. He was looking for a new roommate."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Arekku-chan!" Hikari shouted as she ran to him. The golden chain around her neck was swinging wildly. "I have   
missed you so much" she said as she hugged him.  
  
"And I, you," Arekku replied, "It has been so long since I've seen you. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Almost," Hikari turned around to get her bag, "Come on Demeter, it's time to go." The light brown cat came out  
of the building and walked up to Hikari and Arekku.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Arekku-chan." Demeter said. the yellow star on her forehead contrasting her fur.  
  
"Hush now, Demeter, we can all talk later." Hikari hushed the cat as she scooped her up int her arms.  
  
"Ceres will be there, too. He can't wait to see you again, Demeter." Arekku said. "Hop in, we should be getting back.   
I have a surprise for you back at my apartment, Hikari-chan."  
  
"Can we go to the park first? I haven't been there for a long time." Hikari pleaded.  
  
"Alright, we can stop at the park." Arekku drove to the park and when they arrived Arekku and Hikari walked through the   
rose gardens. "Mamo-chan, Usagi-san!" Arekku shouted.  
  
"Arekku-chan, who is this beautiful girl you're with?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Mamo-chan, this is Hikari, Chiba Hikari. Hikari-chan, this is..."  
  
"Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru." Hikari interrupted. Her locket began to glow. Hikari put her hand over it.  
  
"How do you know Mamo-chan, Miss Chiba?" Usagi asked obviously not making the connection. Hikari was about  
to answer when a scream peirced throught the air. Hikari and Arekku spun around to locate the scream.   
When they turned back around, Usagi and Mamoru were gone.   
  
"Looks like we have to transform," Hikari said, "Earth Crystal Locket Power, Make-up!" Millions of tiny blue and   
green notes spread out from the locket and surrounded Hikari. When they cleared, Hikari stood in a sailor fuku.   
Her skirt was sapphire blue and her bows were lime green. She wore blue heels with straps. Her locket hung in the middle   
of her choker.  
  
"Guess I have to protect you now," Arekku said teasingly. "Starlight Rose Transform!" Yellow stars and rose petals   
surrounded Arekku. When they cleared, Arekku stood in a white tuxedo. He wore a a traiangle-shaped mask and held a sword in his hand.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tuxedo Kamen! Make it slow down!" Sailor Moon yelled. This youma was running too fast for Sailor Moon to use her attack.  
  
"My roses aren't working............Sailor Moon, Look Out!!!!!!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. the youma was heading straight for Sailor Moon.  
  
"Earth Harmony Javelin!" A rod headed straight for the youma. Its aim was straight and true and hit the youma straight on causing it   
to fall backwards.  
  
"Who are you?" The youma yelled out.  
  
"I am known as the Soldier of Remembrance. I protect music and guard memories. I am proected by the third blue planet; the planet you are now attacking. My name is Sailor Earth."  
  
"Sailor Earth," Tuxedo Kamen mumbled.  
  
"And I am Sailor Earth's loyal companion. I defend Earth and the Stars. I am called the Starlight Knight."  
  
Sailor Earth and Starlight Knight said together:"In the Name of Earth, we'll punish you!"   
  
"Well Since it is time for introductions, let me introduce myself," a tall, dark man said from the sky, "My name is Draco. I come from the Paradox. Soon this universe will become   
part of our Paradox!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Sailor Earth began, " Earth Harmony Blast!" Millions of tiny notes shot out from Sailor Earth's staff. Draco easily dodged the attack.   
  
"What pathetic power. I'm through here, his soulkey isn't the one I was searching for anyway. Cheetala, finish them off."  
  
"Yes sir." the youma stood up.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Earth yelled.  
  
"Right! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The youma turned back into a figurine. "Soul Key." Sailor Moon thought outloud. She turned around to thank Sailor Earth and Starlight Knight  
but they were gone. "I wonder who they could be."  
  
"I do, too. I feel like Sailor Earth is familiar to me." Tuxedo Kamen said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So you are Mamo-chan's sister?" Usagi asked Hikari. The stars were out and were twinkling above them.  
  
"Yes the orphanage told me that he had died because they didn't want me to rush him with memories. I only learned today that he was still alive." Hikari turned to Mamoru, "I know you   
don't remember me and may never remember me but I would like to get to know you again."   
  
A scene flashed through Mamoru's head. He saw Hikari sleeping in her crib. He remembered saying, "I'll always protect you, little Hikari, my little sister." Mamoru snapped back. " I   
remember watching you sleep when you were little. I remember saying that I'd always protect you, little Hikari, my little sister."   
  
Tears filled Hikari's eyes as she thought 'And I will always protect you, Tuxedo Kamen.'  
  



	2. The Mysterious Soldier of Remembrance. T...

The inner senshi were at the temple discussing the new enemy and the new senshi. "What are soul keys and why is this Draco after them?" Rei asked.  
"And what about the two new soldiers?" Makoto asked.  
"Yes, who is this Sailor Earth? Why hasn't she appeared before?" Ami questioned.  
"I don't know who she is but right before she appeared I felt a boost of my energy. A tremendous boost. She seems very powerful." Usagi said.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
"Draco, have you found the soul keys of darkness and light yet?" A voice said from the darkness.  
"No, milord. I haven't found them yet."  
"The more time we take in finding the soul key of light the greater chance the forces of good have on obtaining that key and sealing the Paradox. I will not let that happen!"  
"Yes, milord. I'll search for a new target immediately." Draco said as he turned and walked away while his black cape swished about him.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
"Mmm, what is that delicious smell?" Mamoru said as he made his way to the kitchen.   
"It's just some burgers." Hikari called out.  
"You can cook Hikari-chan?"  
"Apparently. It's almost ready." The door bell rang. "Mamo-chan, can you get that?"  
"Mamo-chan, I know you're home," Usagi's voice drifted through the door, "Open up!" Mamoru opened the door and let Usagi in.  
"Hello, Usagi-san,"Hikari said from the kitchen, "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"  
"You may regret that, Hikari-chan."Mamoru said.  
"Hey, what do you mean she'll regret it!"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." Mamoru said.  
"Don't worry, Hikari is a good cook and a fast one too." Arekku said from the doorway of his room. Hikari brought out the burgers while Arekku set the table. They all set down to eat.  
"Hikari-san, would you like to meet some of my friends? We are going to the park this afternoon." Usagi asked.  
"Yes, that would be nice. Thank-you."  
*******************************************************************************************************  
Draco was sitting at his desk in the planetarium's office. On his desk were piles of pictures and magazine clippings. "If I don't find the soul key of light soon, milord will have my head. Ah, this girl looks full of light. She must posess the soul key I'm after. Drac rushe dout of his office. On his desk was a picture of Minako.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, this is Hikari. She is Mamo-chan's sister." Usagi said as she introduced Hikari to the girls.  
"Nice to meet you." Rei said.  
"Nice to meet all of you as well." Hikari replied. Hikari looked at the girls. It was so good to see her friends again. Even if they didn't remember her. They walked into the park. Hikari noticed Draco sneaking behind them.'His next target must be one of the girls.' Hikari thought to herself. They reached the lake and began feeding the birds. Minako saw this cute guy and he offered to walk with her.  
"Usagi-chan, it's nice to see you again."  
"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, it's nice to see you too!" Usagi said, "oh this is Mamoru-chann's sister, Hikari." Haruka and Michiru looked up at the girl Usagi motioned to. They both had a feeling that they had known her before.  
"Nice to meet you." Hikari said. A scream pierced the tranquil silence of the lake. Usagi told Hikari to stay put while they went to find Minako. "I am not going to stay here. They are dealing with an evil they can't possibly imagine. Earth Crystal Locket Power, Make-up!"  
*******************************************************************************************************  
"Minako-chan, no!" Sailor Moon screamed. Minako lay on the ground barely concious. Her Silver soul key floated above her.  
"Drat, this isn't the soul key I'm after. Swanara, help get rid of these pests!" Draco said as he threw a small swan figurine into the air. It exploded and revealed a swan like youma.   
"Swanara at your service!"  
"Get rid of them. I'm outta here." Draco said as he jumped through his star-shaped hole. Swanara flew up high and did a nose dive straight for Sailor Moon.  
"Deep Submerge!" Swanara dodged Neptune's attack. It flew under Sailor Moon, picked her up, and started flying high again  
"Somebody get me off! I don't like heights!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"What's that?" Sailor Mars yelled as she pointed to the sky.  
"Pegasus? It can't be!" Jupiter shouted.  
"It's a pegasus but not Helios. And someone's riding it!"  
Meanwhile, in the air:  
"Hold on, Sailor Moon," Earth said, "Aurora, we have to get closer!"  
"Right," The yellow pegasus replied. Aurora swoopped closer down tot he youma.  
"Grab my hand, I'll swing you up onto Aurora!" Sailor Earth shouted as she grabbed Sailor Moon's hand. She pulled her up onto the pegasus's back.  
"Look, whoever is riding the pegasus is helping Sailor Moon!" Minako said excitedly.  
"It's Sailor Earth!" Mercury excliamed as she typed away at her computer.  
"Sailor Earth?" Uranus questioned.  
Back in the Air:  
"Hold on, Sailor Moon!" Erath told her, " Earth Harmony Net!" A net of linked music notes spread out from Sailor Earth's hands. The net covered the youma, forcing it to land. Aurora followed and Sailor Moon jumped off when they were close to the ground and began her attack.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The youma turned back into a figurine. Sailor Earth was about to leave when Uranus spoke.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"I can't tell you that now."Tears filled Sailor Earth's eyes.  
"Why not?" Neptune demanded.  
"Because of a sacred vow I made to a fallen queen a thousand years ago. My curse and my blessing is to remember all that has happened and never reveal it. It is why I am the Soldier of Remembrance."  
"Will we ever know who you are?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Yes, one day you will discover for yourselves who I really am. But now I must leave before the winds change." Earth replied as she let out a little giggle." Aurora, would you?"  
"Of course," The pegasus replied as she took off into the sky.  
"Oh My God, we forgot about Hikari!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
******************************************************************************************************* "I wonder where they could be." A little smirk appeared on Hikari's face.  
"Hikari-san, I'm sorry, we were getting Minako-chan out of a little guy trouble." Usagi explained.  
"Hey, I was doing just fine until..."  
"I'm sure Hikari-san doesn't want to hear about your guy problems, Minako-chan." Rei interupted.  
"At least I've got guy problems, unlike you, Rei-chan." Minako retorted. Haruka and Michiru were watching from a distance.  
"That girls seems so familiar to me. I wish I could remember where I know her from." Haruka said Michiru.  
"You mean Chiba Hikari. I have that feeling too. We'll have to keep an eye on her." 


	3. Voice of an Angel! Hikari's Beautiful Me...

"Hey, look at this you, guys!" Usagi said as she motioned   
to a poster on the wall, "the theater is hosting a talent show."  
"That's my ticket to becoming a star!" Minako shouted   
joyfully as she ran in the direction of the theater. Usagi and   
the others followed, hoping to catch up.  
Hikari came out of Juuban High School and eyed the poster.  
"What are you looking at, Hikari-chan?" Arekku's voice broke Hikari's  
train of thought.  
"A poster for a talent show at theater. Would you like to sing  
with me, Arekku-chan?"   
"Yeah, it would be fun to sing with you again."  
"I think I'll call them and tell them I want to sign up."  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"There is going to be a talent show at the theater. One of the   
judges is Futoparra Ooraka, a very big donator to charity. Someone with   
that amount of love in her heart must have the soulkey of light. I'll take  
it and be the greatest in Emperor Cepheus's kingdom!" Draco said to himself.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hikari-chan, do you know who the enemy is after?" Demeter asked.  
"They are after the soulkeys of light and darkness. The Key of   
Darkness will open the paradox fully and allow it to pour into our universe.  
The Key of Light has the power to defeat the darkness and seal the paradox.  
They wish to destroy and prevent that from happening."  
"Do you know who posesses it?"  
"No, I wish I did though."  
"Hey, Hikari-chan, keep the noise level down, some of us are trying   
to get some sleep." Mamoru said as he walked into Hikari's room. "Were you   
talking on the phone?" Mamoru stammered.   
"Um, yes.. I was talking on the phone. One of my old friends..um..  
at the the orphanage." Hikari managed to spit out.  
"Uh, okay. Get to bed you've got a big day tomorrow." Mamoru said   
as he closed the door to Hikari's room.  
"That was close." Hikari said as she turned off her light.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Miss Chiba, wait Miss Chiba!"  
"Yes, Miss Futoparra, what is it?" Hikari asked.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait for you to sing." The   
bubbly red-haired woman replied, "You have a beautiful voice."  
"Have you heard me before Miss Futopara?" Hikari questioned.  
"Yes I went to your orphanage's concert a few years ago. You had a   
solo and your voice touched my heart. I donated much of my estate to your   
orphanage and now am headmistress of it." she replied. SHe then turned to   
take her seat in the judges panel as she wished Hikari good luck.  
"Hey Hikari-san! I didn't know you were here!" A voice shouted as   
Hikari made her way backstage. A blonde mass of hair nearly side-swiped her.  
"Oh, hello Minako-san. I didn't know you were here." Hikari said with   
a surprised look, "Are you helping backstage?"  
"Are you kidding? I want to be a star! Guess what I heard. I heard   
that there are talent agents out in the audience. That makes me so nervous."  
"Hikari-chan, we're up soon so you better get dressed." Arekku   
shouted to Hikari. "Oh hi Miss Aino."  
"Minako, please." Minako replied. "Good Luck Hikari-chan!"  
"Luckers to you too Minako-chan." Hiakri replied as she headed toward  
the dressing room.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Our next act tonight is a couple who are certainly angelic. Please   
put your hands together for Chiba Hikari and Hiroshiba Arekku!" The annoucer's  
voice boomed over the loud speaker.  
"I didn't know Hikari and Arekku where in the talent show." Rei   
whispered to Usagi.  
The curtain silently shuffled to the sides. Arekku stood in a black   
tuxedo. Hikari stood opposite of him in a ball gown of sapphire blue. The music  
began.   
  
Arekku:If I never knew you, If I never felt this love, I would have no   
inkling of, How precious life can be. And if I never held you, I would never   
have a clue, How at last I'd find in you, The missing part of me. In this   
world so full of fear, Full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear,  
In your eyes, So dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived   
my whole life through, Lost forever, If I never knew you.  
  
Hikari: If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real, Never knowing I  
could feel, A love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you, I'd have   
lived my whole life through, Lost forever, If I never knew you.  
  
Arekku: I thought our love would be so beautiful,  
  
Hikari: Somehow we made the whole world bright  
  
Both: I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, All they'd leave   
us where these whispers in the night, But still my heart is singing, We were  
right.  
  
Hikari: If I never knew you, If I never knew this love, I would have no   
inkling of, How precious life can be.  
  
Arekku: There's no moment I regret, Since the moment that we met, If our time  
has gone too fast, I've lived at last...  
  
Both: I thought our love would be so beautiful, Somehow we'd make the whole  
world bright.  
  
Hikari: I thought our love would be so beautiful, We'd turn the darkness   
into light.  
  
Both: And still my heart is singing, We were right,   
  
Arekku: We were right, And If I never knew you, I'd have lived my whole life  
through.  
  
Hikari: Empty as the sky....  
  
Both: Never knowing why....Lost forever....If I never knew you.......  
  
When they finished, they bowed once and walked off stage. Minako   
became really nervous after she had heard Hikari sing. "She's really good,   
isn't she, Artemis?"  
"Yes. It's funny but she reminds of a princess from long ago."   
Artemis replied.  
"Really?" Minako asked, "Who?"  
"A princess whose powers came from music and nature. Before I   
became an advisor to Serenity, I was visiting Earth. I was attacked and   
very badly beaten.  
"Why were you beaten Artemis?"  
"Because the Moon and the Earth were at war and I was thought to be a   
spy. This Earth princess found and healed me using her voice. She was   
only five or six at the time and I never found out who she was. But   
her voice was angelic and sounded much like Hikari-san's."  
"Miss Aino, you're up next,." A stage manager shouted.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Usagi-chan, wake-up!" Rei shouted in Usagi's ear, "Minako-chan is  
up next." Usagi wuold have flown out of the chair had Mamoru not laid is arm  
across her chair to prevent her from flying forward. Minako walked to the   
center of the stage and waited for her music to begin.  
'What? this isn't my music.'Minako thought to herself.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I have your attention please? I, Draco of  
the Paradox, wil perform for your enjoyment, a trick known only to the   
gifted, the removal of a soulkey." A puff of smoke revealed Draco.  
"Come on you guys, we gotta transform!" Makoto said as they ran out   
of the auditorium.  
"Robina, please select a volunteer from the audience."  
"Sure, boss." The robin-like youma said, "Ah, your heart outshines   
the sun and it will be a pleasure to see your soulkey." the youma picked up   
Miss Futoparra and brought her onstage. The youma placed what appeared to be  
a small lock just below her neck. Miss Futopara screamed in agony as her   
soulkey came out through the lock.  
"Drat! Not another failure!"  
"Earth Harmony Rose Blast!" Millions of blue notes and yellow rose   
petals hit Draco causing him to lose balance. "How dare you interrupt this  
show for the gifted. Many people have worked hard to make this show a   
success, not to be ruined by you!"  
"Oh, quit your whining, Sailor Brat!" Draco began, "I'm the one   
who's hurt."  
" I am the Soldier of Remembrance. I guard memories and protect   
music."  
"Do we have to go through this every single time we meet?" Draco   
interrupted, "I know, I know, you're Sailor Earth and in the name of the  
Earth, you'll punish me." Draco finished sarcasticly. Starlight Knight was  
about to start his speech when Draco began again, "And you're Starlight   
Knight, loyal companion to Sailor Earth and protector of Earth and the   
Stars. God, you'reboth so annoying. I don't need to deal with this now.   
I've got other problems. Robina take care f them." Draco then front-flipped   
into his hole.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire hit the youma. The inner   
senshi stood on the opposite side of the stage.  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" Starlight Knight yelled.  
"Right Silver Crystal Power Kiss!" The youma then turned back into  
a figurine.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Minako had just finished her song and recieved a standing ovation.   
"Well, that was our last act for tonight. Have the Judges made their   
decision?"  
"Yes, we have." Miss Futoparra said as she walked on stage. "First   
place goes to Chiba Hikari and Hiroshiba Arekku.. Second Place goes to Aino   
Minako. And third prize goes to Senritsuno Kihaku. Congratulations!" 


End file.
